1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device configured to rotationally drive a magnetic recording disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progress is being made in reducing the size and increasing the data capacity of a disk driving apparatus such as a hard disk drive. Such a disk driving apparatus is mounted in various kinds of electronic devices. In particular, progress is being made in mounting such a disk driving apparatus in portable electronic devices such as laptop personal computers, portable music players, and so forth.
In recent years, remarkable progress has been made in reducing the thickness of portable electronic devices. This has led to a demand for further reducing the thickness of a disk driving apparatus. The present applicant has proposed a rotating device configured to meet such a demand for reducing the thickness of such a disk driving apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-172781, for example.